


What He Needs

by CatJetRat



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatJetRat/pseuds/CatJetRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of 1x11 "The Rules of the Game". My take on what happened after Louis left Harvey's office. Okay, shameless porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

“You cheated! And you lost! End of story.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw Donna’s mouth hanging open. He looked at her, and her eyes met his, wide and frightened. He watched her leave the room, then looked back to the battling duo. Louis appeared rather taken aback by Harvey’s outburst.

“Harvey. I won.” Louis was frowning, slight confusion in his face. “His…playacting by the fax machine?” Louis chuckled, triumph apparently winning out over surprise. “That was so obvious. I found out Kelsey owned United International and I thought if they wanted the paper so badly, how much would they overpay for it?”

Mike listened to Louis with a growing sense of horror. He was so screwed. His eyes slid shut as Louis said “50%.”

Louis let out another snort of somewhat subdued laughter. “Harvey, you overpaid 50% for a business so buried in expenses from the employee deals that I made it can barely stay afloat. And then all I had to do was convince Madison to sit back, have fun, watch her sister fail miserably. I won.”

Harvey, whose face had begun to get steadily stonier the longer he listened to Louis, replied, “Your client got what she wanted. So did ours. Jessica asked to make everyone happy. Everyone’s happy. It’s a draw.” He turned his back on Louis and returned to the chair and his papers.

“Just—hold on a second.” Louis lifted his hand. “You tell me the truth right now. Is this a win to you?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Fine, Louis. You win,” Harvey bit out. “You were a step ahead. You got Mike. Ten days.”

Mike's insides twisted together at those words, and he felt nauseated.

“You think I’d want him now?” Louis sneered. “I just wiped the floor with him.” He left Harvey’s office, sparing Mike a contemptuous glance.

Mike stared at Harvey for a few moments in loud silence. Harvey ignored him. Even though he didn’t have to work with Louis, his stomach still hadn’t quieted. He turned to the glass walls and doors, and let the blinds down. Once they were secured, and he was certain no one could see into the office, he locked the door, then went over to Harvey and pulled the papers gently from his hands. Harvey let them go easily, and Mike slipped to his knees in the space between Harvey’s legs.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. Harvey sighed. 

“I know you are, kid.” Harvey ran a hand over his face. “Don’t feel too bad. I should have worked with you more.”

Though the words sounded consoling on paper, Mike felt like he’d been stabbed in the gut. Harvey didn’t think he could handle himself.

“I’ll do better next time,” Mike said firmly.

Harvey met his eyes for the first time since Mike sat in front of him. “I can’t babysit you forever. You have to stand on your own two feet.”

“I know.” Mike swallowed. There was so much disappointment in Harvey’s eyes, and he couldn’t stand it. More than anything, he wanted Harvey to say “Good boy” to him again. He wanted to make Harvey happy. Harvey had placed everything, his whole life, on the line for Mike. Every time he failed, he was failing Harvey, letting him down. Mike hesitated, then laid his head in Harvey’s lap. After a moment, Harvey’s hand rested in his hair, stroking absentmindedly. Mike traced little patterns on the inside of Harvey’s thighs, into his ten-thousand dollar pants leg. Harvey was warm beneath him, and his hand was heavy, fingers tangled in Mike’s stiff gelled hair, crumbling the little frozen peaks into individual strands. Mike pressed his face further in between Harvey’s legs. Harvey’s hold tightened, stopping him.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just…just let me….” Mike had no idea what he was saying, no idea what he wanted. Harvey, however, seemed to know. 

“That’s against company policy. We could both be fired.” 

Mike let out a strangled laugh as he realized what he was asking, what Harvey had inferred. “Because we’ve been so straight and done everything by the books up until now.”

Harvey snorted. “Don’t be a smartass. I’m your superior. The last thing we need is for people to think that I’m showing you favoritism because you bought it.”

“Please. I can’t afford you.” Mike nuzzled his face against Harvey’s thigh, inching closer to his goal. Harvey brought down his other hand and gripped Mike by the face, turning him up to look in Harvey’s eyes.

“I’m serious, boy.” A thrill shot through Mike’s veins at the belittling name.

“So am I.”

They stared at each other for a few moments. Harvey’s resolve seemed to break. “Fine,” he snarled. One of his hands moved to grip the back of Mike’s neck; the other unbuckled his pants. Mike tried to move forward, but Harvey’s handle on his neck intensified.

“You think you make the rules, kid?” Harvey asked coldly. 

“No,” Mike breathed.

“No. Hold still.” Harvey finished undoing his pants, and reached inside, pulling his cock out. It was uncut, and big. Bigger than Mike had expected, and much bigger than his own. He barely had time to contemplate this before Harvey put pressure on the back of his head. Mike felt a sense of unreality come over him as his boss’s dick slipped past his lips. He closed his eyes, brain already memorizing every scent, texture, and taste. 

“Cover your teeth.” Harvey’s voice broke Mike out of his reverie, and he struggled to obey. “You’ve never done this before, have you?” Mike tried to pull off to respond, but Harvey shoved his head back down. “That was a rhetorical question, boy.” 

Though Mike’s dick had gone untouched so far, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. There was something strangely erotic about Harvey’s dick filling his mouth while Harvey’s hand held his head in place, so that he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He nearly jumped in surprise as the toe of Harvey’s shoe found his crotch. 

“Look at this,” he taunted. “Little boy’s little dick, all hard from having my cock in his mouth.” Mike’s face flushed at the use of the word “little”. “Come on, kid.” Harvey rubbed his shoe against Mike’s hard-on. Mike whimpered, tears springing up at the corners of his eyes, but Harvey relentlessly thrust his dick further down Mike’s throat. “You can either ride my shoe until you come, or you can go about your day frustrated. Which will it be?”

Mike shifted himself so he was more fully on Harvey’s shoe. Harvey chuckled. “Good choice. You get anything on these shoes, you’ll be licking it off.”

Mike nodded his assent, and starting awkwardly trying to hump Harvey’s foot, face red with exertion and humiliation. He swirled his tongue around the head of Harvey’s dick, and tried to focus. He could do this. He could do anything. His small dick rubbed against Harvey’s expensive leather shoe, and whether it was the thought of how much that shoe must have cost or the taste of Harvey’s pre-come, Mike never knew. What he did know was that he was coming in his pants after jutting against Harvey for less than thirty seconds. Harvey let out a disbelieving laugh. 

“Really, puppy?” He pulled Mike off his dick, looking into his somewhat glazed eyes. “Maybe I was telling the truth. Maybe you are a virgin.”

Mike shook his head, weak protests coming to his lips, but Harvey didn’t care. “Shush. More rhetorical questions. Bend over the desk.”

Wondering vaguely what the hell he had gotten himself into, Mike all but fell onto Harvey’s desk, pushing papers out of his way.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Harvey informed him as he pulled Mike’s pants and briefs down. 

“Course,” Mike replied lazily. Harvey snickered, and grasped Mike’s flaccid penis, coating his fingers in semen.

Boneless as he was from his orgasm, Mike still jumped about a million miles into the air when he felt Harvey’s fingers rubbing around his cleft.

“Down, boy!” Harvey snapped, pushing Mike back onto the desk. He kept one hand on Mike’s head as the other continued to run between Mike’s cheeks. Mike inhaled sharply as one of Harvey’s fingers pushed into his hole.

“Shhh,” Harvey whispered, letting another finger join the first. “Hush. That’s my good boy.”

Mike held onto that praise while Harvey added a third finger, stretching Mike further than he’d ever considered possible.

The fingers left suddenly, and Mike didn’t even have time to finish a sigh of relief before something much larger was entering him. Mike cried out.

“Hush,” Harvey said harshly. “You don’t want anyone coming in here and seeing you like this, do you?”

“Do you?” Mike still had enough in him to reply in kind.

Harvey laughed, deep and rich. “No. No, I really don’t.” 

Almost against his will, his legs spread, as if his body knew what he wanted more than his brain did. Harvey drove in further, and Mike felt almost out of his mind. He was nothing, he was whatever Harvey needed him to be, Harvey was everything, everywhere, filling him completely, fucking him with abandon. Mike whined, legs spreading even further as he submitted. Harvey’s breaths came faster, he pushed harder, and Mike struggled to take everything he was given. Harvey leaned down and bit his neck, and was still holding on when he came, shuddering, inside Mike, who relished the feeling of Harvey’s hot come inside of him. Harvey pulled out, tucking himself back inside and doing up his pants, straightening his jacket. Mike pulled his pants up gingerly, and slid down Harvey’s desk. Harvey stared at him as he adjusted his tie, then knelt down beside him, his expression suddenly strangely tender.

“Come on, kid,” he said gently. “Let’s get back to work.”

Mike nodded, and stood. He straightened his suit and bent down to clean up the papers on Harvey's desk, but Harvey caught his elbow and pulled Mike back into his arms. 

“Good boy,” he said softly, arms strong around Mike.

Mike felt something that he hadn’t known was tight inside of him release, and he buried his face in Harvey’s neck and inhaled deeply. This…this was exactly what he had needed.

And apparently it was what Harvey had needed as well.


End file.
